Typically, conventional networking software structure dictates a one host one network stack model. That is, for each instance of a host (e.g., computer, operating system and/or application software), there is exactly one network stack for all operating system and application software processes to communicate with the network. However, the networking software structure in conventional operating systems is ill-equipped to provide advanced features that are possible in future computing systems.
For example, although it is now common for computers to have two or more central processing unit (CPU) cores in even entry-level consumer-grade computers, in the near future, it is anticipated that computers can have many more CPU cores (e.g., thousands of CPU cores). In addition, it is anticipated that operating systems will be structured around virtual machines and hypervisors. Moreover, conventional networking software structures are ill-equipped to respond to increased usage of disaggregated computing (e.g., remote storage and networked devices such as printers) and the increased diversity in network media and applications mobility expected as a result of advances in wireless technologies. Thus, conventional network software structures will be required to service and mediate an increasing number of diverse and competitive processes that simultaneously compete for scarce network resources.
As ever before, security will be a paramount concern while it is anticipated that malware will become increasingly prevalent in virtually every machine. As a result, administrators of enterprise computing systems are expected to have decreasing trust in “internal” machines. This, in turn, will lead to efforts toward moving firewalls into hosts, and more widespread deployment of user-based authentication, for example, as opposed to machine-based authentication.
The above-described deficiencies are merely intended to provide an overview of some of the problems encountered in inter-process networking, and are not intended to be exhaustive. Other problems with the state of the art may become further apparent upon review of the description of the various non-limiting embodiments of the disclosed subject matter that follows.